Wishes Really Do Come True
by Rabid Nozomi
Summary: InuyashaxKagome. AU. Kagome's POV. Kagome had always been the unfortunate one, and she spent most of her time wishing for things that her twin sister had. But she knew wishes could never come true.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise and Shounen Sunday.

**Date Written:** June 6-9, 2005

**Theme:** Wish

**Word Count:** 922

**Notes:** This one shot was done for the week #11 of the Lj community **IyficChallenge**. On Lj, I am known as **Nozomi429**, which was my old pen-name. If you are in that community and liked this one shot, please let me know. Au. Kagome's Pov. O.o Inuyasha is a bit Ooc, but not that much.

* * *

I always wished for things I could never have. I was alone amongst a sea of people, for they had been as cruel to me as the tides that faded the rock I am. Why did I have to suffer so? 

It seemed that I was the only one who suffered. My twin sister, Kikyou, although she was very silent, she was popular among other students. We were very similar, but I never held such popularity as she does. I suppose it is because of her straight raven black hair and pale white complexion that I lacked. The beauty that I lacked. The beauty that I wished for.

Even teachers liked her, because she had the talent and knowledge of a prodigy, and her creative ideas and ways of view helped her exceed in math, art, history, and language. Why, even my little brother seemed to be a genius, and in the end, I was the one people looked down on. I shamefully wished for the knowledge that I lacked.

And knowledge is nothing compared to my sister's luck. She was silent, but straightforward and out spoken, so she usually got what she wanted. She wasn't spoiled, she was just right, and people agreed with her nearly every time she had an answer. Because I'm never out spoken, instead I was very shy, and I never had any good ideas or the answer to anyone's questions.

But that's not all I never had. I never had a boyfriend either. Well, it's not much to me, but I always felt depressed when I saw Kikyou cuddle with her boyfriends, when they gave her roses or chocolates, even if they come and go. Call me a hopeless romantic, but I wished for a perfect boyfriend, and day dreamed the perfect kisses, like in those romance movies I used to see.

But I knew wishes could never come true. Well, I never used to think about it anymore, until _he_ came along.

He had arrived from another city, and moved into ours. When he arrived in my home room, of course, Kikyou had to be the one who showed him around. As soon as I saw his pretty silver locks and his dazzling eyes, he was already walking out with Kikyou.

His name was Inuyasha. I'm not one who got very jealous, but after seeing him, I had fell into a horrible crush. So when I saw Kikyou show him around, and saw their smiles, I knew Kikyou had liked him too. I usually let go after Kikyou got things, but I couldn't this time. I really wanted Inuyasha. I wanted him to embrace me, those soft warm lips touch mine.

"Kagome? Kagome?" My mother asked. I was lying on my bed pretending to study when she repeated my name several times.

"Yes?" I asked, a bit startled and flustered. Thank god no one can read minds. I yawned, and realized that I've been spacing out day dreaming ever since summer break started.

"Dinner is ready. Kikyou brought a guest, so brush your hair, dear, it's a mess." My mother said kindly, but her face showed worry when she mentioned my hair. I wasn't really paying attention, so I brushed my hair and rushed down the stairs in my sweat pants and T-shirt.

"Kikyou tells me you cook the best food." A male voice said as if he were trying to impress someone. I realized it was Inuyasha! I almost headed back up to change, but my mother spotted me.

"Sit down Kagome." She said, and as I did, I looked at Kikyou, who winked at Inuyasha, who winked back at her. I looked at her oddly; they acted as if they were keeping some sort of secret. Inuyasha turned his head, and I saw his eyes get really surprised.

"You live here?" He asked rudely. I nodded a bit angrily. Kikyou explained that I was her twin sister. She even went on and told him that she was older than me, by just a few minutes. I rolled my eyes, and wanted to run up to my room and cry. Because I knew wishes could never come true.

And that's exactly what I did.

I was wiping my tears lying on my bed when I heard a knock at the window. I wiped up my face and sat up, ignoring it. Then another knock, but it was clearer. Startled, I opened the curtains and looked outside, my face close to the glass. Suddenly, a face popped up from below, and I jumped a bit. Seeing silver strands and golden eyes, I automatically knew who it was, and opened the window.

"What?" I asked astonished to why the guy I had been wishing for had suddenly crawled into my room through the window.

"You're real." Inuyasha said.

"What?" I asked, and for some reason, I got somewhat scared. Maybe Inuyasha was a psycho, a freak.

"I saw you in the hallway, but I never found you again. At first, I thought you were Kikyou, but realized you couldn't be." The silver haired boy of my dreams told me. He got closer, and then the next thing I knew was that the only way I was still standing was the kiss that held me up. Dazed in sweet euphoria, I fell to my knees as Inuyasha let go and climbed back out the window.

Plopping back on my bed, I looked at the ceiling and smiled. And then I knew that wishes…wishes really do come true.


End file.
